


At Peace:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steaming It Up Series: [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, General, Gratitude/Grateful, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is keeping his promise, & is scaling back at work, He also enjoying life with his fiancé, Billy, Who always makes sure that he is taken care of, What happens when Billy sees Steve smiling?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	At Peace:

*Summary: Steve is keeping his promise, & is scaling back at work, He also enjoying life with his fiancé, Billy, Who always makes sure that he is taken care of, What happens when Billy sees Steve smiling?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & his lover, Commander Billy Harrington were enjoying a quiet day at the beach, They had a romantic dinner, which Steve had cooked up, & they just wanted to spend time together, & enjoy each other's company for a change.

 

They went out to their oceanfront backyard, & they relaxed in their usual chairs, by the water, "This is so nice, I am glad that I get to spend as much time as I can with you, Babe", Billy said, & the younger man took a look at his lover, & was relieved to see that there is no stress etched in his face. For once, He thinks that Steve finally found peace, & is happy.

 

When he saw that Steve was looking at him, He said with a smile, "What ?", "Nothing, I just feel like everything is finally in place, Everything is good in our world, We have no secrets, or issues, I trust you completely with my heart, as you trust me", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, He leans in, & kisses him.

 

"I am glad, Baby, I really am, You deserved it after going through so much hell, & with the radiation poisoning, You have to go through more, Just know, If we could switch places, I would do it in a heartbeat for you, You _are_ **_my_** everything", Billy said with a bigger smile,  & gave him a couple of kisses. "You are my everything too, Babe, I love you", Steve said with a smile. "I love you too", Billy said without hesitating, & they watched the sun setting, before they went inside, to continue their evening together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
